<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Me Warm by Wealthywetsunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206723">Keep Me Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny'>Wealthywetsunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Cuddling, Cyberpunk Slang, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Johnny keeping V alive, No Spoilers, Nomad!V - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She swung her head around slowly, hand pressed to her side to stop the flow of blood steadily oozing from a bullet hole. Nothing to patch it up with, that was all in her car. In the glovebox to be specific—easy access and all that—but now it’s gone up in flames. She’s searching for Johnny, waiting for him to materialize out of thin air and berate her because that’s what he likes to do best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Me Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being on the outskirts of Night City reminds her of her childhood. The smell of nature and the touch of soil beneath her hands is a familiar comfort she hasn't been able to indulge in recently. It’s just the kind of relief she needs after the day she’s had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except she hadn’t prepared for being chased through the desert and gunned down until her car was a useless, rotting heap of scrap metal. Shame. She liked that car, had paid a helluva lot of money for it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swung her head around slowly, hand pressed to her side to stop the flow of blood steadily oozing from a bullet hole. Nothing to patch it up with, that was all in her car. In the glovebox to be specific—easy access and all that—but now it’s gone up in flames. She’s searching for Johnny, waiting for him to materialize out of thin air and berate her because that’s what he likes to do best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s very good at micromanaging their combined lives. Putting in his two cents where it’s not needed nor asked for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes longer for him to show up. About around the time the sun starts to set and she’s pressed into the stump of a dying tree, shaking from the cold and blood loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V?” He's crouched down in front of her. A hand raising to tap her cheek forcefully. “You need to stay awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifts her head slightly and meets his gaze in what could only be a challenge coming from her. “I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Fuck not for long at least, I can feel you slipping away. Just, Christ—hey! Open your eyes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crap. She hadn’t even realized they had snapped shut. Starting to feel like lead, taking all her effort to focus on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really cold, Johnny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers are on her jaw, keeping her head from lolling to the side, and now they tighten to make small crescents from where his nails dig in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how frigid the air is though, he doesn’t feel cold at all. He’s not real, she knows that, but he shouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s probably just a side effect of the relic, filling in the blanks to how a human should feel when there’s nothing but code in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call someone. You should’ve called someone hours ago, what the fuck are you waiting for?” He leans in closer, knees touching the dirt. “Is this some plan of yours? Huh? To leave me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in this together, choom, I’m not dying in your head ‘cause you want to throw in the towel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slaps his hand off her face and tangles her hands in his vest. Doing her best to yank him forward. “I’m not! Shut up for five seconds and let me talk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks taken aback. Blinking slowly at her like he’s surprised, a good bet, she’s never yelled at him before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falls quiet, going to hold her wrists and give them a squeeze. He’s about to speak, mouth opening, but she cuts him off with as much strength as she can muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My holo died, battery got fried in the crash.” She lets go of him, falling wearily back against the tree. Shivering violently as she hugs herself tight, another rush of wind cutting through the air. “Don’t wanna die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curses low in his throat. Voice sounding more strained when he stands up. Past the curtain of her hair she sees him look around, hands on his hips. Each faux, glitchy breath making a cloud of cold air puff out in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s gotta be something nearby. We need to start walking, V.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You have to.” Then he’s beside her, hefting her upright, her arm slung over his shoulder. “C’mon,” he mutters under his breath, “stubborn, kid, don’t know why I waste my time telling you what to do—because I did tell you this was a bad idea—but now we’re here and we’re gonna make it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V dips in and out of consciousness. Waking only when Johnny speaks a little too loud to rouse her, or he searches for their connection and pulls it taut, jerking her brain into wakefulness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we rest?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny doesn’t protest—that’s a bad sign right? He extracts himself from her grip and just watches her fall to the ground. Curled up on her side and shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s given up. The same as her. She feels it. He fizzles out of her vision and reappears behind her. A hand settling on her waist and rubbing in firm circles. Trying to warm her up if she had to guess, but it’s not nearly enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not,” he mutters, her thoughts passing into her brain, “But—fuck, how do I feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are my hands warm? Can you feel them like that or just, y’know, pressure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes and focuses on his hands, fingers occasionally brushing under the fabric of her t-shirt to graze her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. She feels it. A spark of something human and familiar. It’s like he’s really there. Really warm, flesh and bones and not digital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s…” she huffs and scoots back into him, her spine hitting the jut of his knee, “s’good. Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t, his hand pulls away and her brows furrow. Before she can protest though he’s sliding in behind her. Knees slotting in at the bends of her legs, curling up with an arm slinging around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the circumstances, she laughs weakly, she can’t help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who woulda thought Johnny Silverhand was a cuddler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V…”</span>
</p><p>She hums and twists in his grip to face him, disappointed when she doesn’t feel the warmth of his breath puff across her face. Technology isn’t that advanced surprisingly. She holds him back in turn, fingers scratching at his vest as she shakes apart. </p><p>
  <span>“Try not to die tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips quirk, “sure thing, Samaria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ’s sake, you’re still bleeding and we don’t know when someone’s gonna drive by here. I’m serious, V.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huddles into his chest as best as she can. Nosing at his collarbone in a way that makes him tremble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. I bet. Jus’ not used to seeing you so caring, that’s all. Thought you were an antagonist, cruel asshole. Maybe I’m rubbing off on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts, annoyed, but holds her tighter. She once thought it’d be a cold day in hell if she ever witnessed Johnny being a decent human being. The world must be coming to an end. It’s a strangely nice thought when she finally does drift off into a restless sleep, starting to feel the beginning of warmth seep into her bones. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>